Secret lover
by BrieRoyale06
Summary: Scarlett Albini is the best hit man of her age. She has helped train tsuna and the rest of the vongola and knows everything about them. Her best friend is Lambo being a couple of years younger than everyone else he looks up to she is in a secret relationship. WARNING:STRONG SITUATIONS M RATED!Read more to find out.R&R


Scarlett sat at her desk and sighed she hasn't seen her love in a while, of course she received small gifts and they spoke often but it wasn't the same as being with him.

"Good evening boss, here are the reports for tonight's sales so far and a letter from the mafia society" her right hand Lucius walked in holding a folder the loud music filling the room for a moment, he smiled when she looked up.

"Good evening, we are really getting good numbers in huh?" she scanned the papers over, then opened the letter with excitement "Hmmmm The mafia ball is coming up"

"That should be fun think you guys might come out?" he smirked Scarlett snapped her head up

"Shut it.. I don't know but shut it" she put her head down then refolded the letter.

"Oh we have visitors in the VIP requesting to see you" Lucius said and winked. Scarlett blushed he's here now to see her.

"Okay" she said and walked out with Lucius in toll.

Scarlett's POV

The music pulsed through the walls and I walked out into the crowd, the lights danced on my skin. I looked up _Oh shit it's him! Why is he here?_ I made my way up the stairs _why am I so nervous to see him?._ I walked past the VIP security and smiled. He was as handsome as ever, seeing him over video chat was nothing than having him right in front of me.

"Scarlett!" I heard his voice over the music, I loved when he said my name, I loved it more when he moaned it. _Oh god it's been that log that I'm fantasizing._ I bit my lip and smiled

"Hi guys!" I said back taking a seat next to him. "Long time no see tsuna-kun" I touched his arm, he still feels toned.

I spent the next couple of hours drinking and having fun with the vongola.

"Okay I think you guys should get outta here." I said with a giggle.

"We should" Reborn said "You should stay the night with us in the house right tsuna?" he smirked

"You don't need to try to hook us up Reborn you know that." I smiled and grabbed the hand wrapped around my shoulder. "And I would love to let me ask the others to wrap up for tonight" I winked and walked off to the bar. "Hey Primo can you wrap up for me?"

 _Primo is my left hand I think that's what you'll call him._

"Sure thing leaving with him right?" I smiled and felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Yeah I'm taking Lucius with me, Oh before I forget the Mafia ball is coming up so that's a thing, we'll talk about it more when the others come back from their missions" I smiled and walked off with primo yelling to have a good time. _I'm not even drunk but damn_.

I took a limo with Tsuna and the others, I chatted with Gokudera and Yamamoto with Tsunas arm around my shoulders. When we got to the house I smiled at the familiar view.

"Good to be home huh?" Tsuna whispered in my ear sending goosebumps through my body.

"Yeah I've missed the place." I smiled softly

"You know you don't ever have to leave, right?" I looked up at him. His hazel eves looking down at me.

"Yes but you know I have to" I tilted my head. He put his hand on my lower back and lead me into the house. Tsuna and I have been in a relationship for the past 3 years we have kept our relationship a secret for a while for both our safety. We hardly get to see` each other but we always make things work.

As soon as I got into the house I looked around and it was strange no sight of my best friend. I looked up at Tsuna and he shrugged.

"He might be sleeping already" he said softly, we all said good night and I walked into Tsunas room. "I'm going to change in the bathroom you can wear one of my shirts to sleep" he blushed and kissed my forehead.

"Okay love" he walked into his personal bathroom, I took off my dress and sweater and left it on a chair in the corner. _If he thought he was changing alone he was mistaken._ I smirked and opened to bathroom door. He had his shirt opened a little, I walked closer to him in just my underwear. "Need a little help?" I smirked and continued to unbutton his shirt. I slipped it off his body, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head to kiss me. I felt his tongue slip between my lips and one of his hands cupped my ass and the other gripped the back of my head. I let out a small moan. He moved his hands to my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist I felt his hard on through his pants. He walked me over and laid me on the bed. I reached for his belt buckle and started to take off his pants. He pulled away and finished what I started until he was in nothing.

"Now I don't think it's fair you're the only one clothed" he smirked, I bit my lip and sat up. He leaned down and kissed my neck a gasp escaped my lips as he unclasped my bra. He slipped it off my body and my milky white breast were revealed. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone and nipped softly causing me to moan. He worked that spot while his fingers played with my nipples. I felt like my body was on fire, I laced my hands on his chest he kissed me again with more passion than before laying me back down he kissed all the way down stopping at one nipple and then the other. His name danced off my tongue, he went lower and lower until he reached the hem of my panties. I looked down when he stopped and nodded approval, _no matter what he always asks permission._ He smiled a sinister smile, I covered my face as he peeled off my panties lifting my body to help. I felt his hands run up my thighs and part my legs. He kissed up my thigh then he licked my rosebud. I let out a gasp as he flicked his tongue, he inserted two fingers and I arched my back.

"mmm Tsuna" I moaned, kissing back up my thigh he still had two fingers in me, hitting that spot I wreathed and grabbed the sheets.

"Open your eyes" he said in a demanding voice, I opened then to see the fie in his eyes, "I want you" he whispered and thrusted his fingers adding another one.

"So take me" I said in a small voice. He slowly removed his fingers and was ready to replace it with something much bigger. He ready his head and trusted into me. It felt like my first time all over again. "Ah!" I screamed and gritted my teeth, _no matter how much he prepared me it still hurts._ He kissed my lips and put one hand on my hip to keep me steady. After a beat he started thrusting, at first he was slow but then he got faster and harder. When he slowed down he said "I want you on top" I smiled and nodded lost for words. He laid on the bed, I put a pillow under his back and I climbed on top and started to bounce. His hands grabbed my hips and forced me down with more force. I threw my head back and arched my back and continued to grind. I felt myself close I moaned "ah I'm about to cum ah!" he slammed into me harder.

"Me to" he said I moaned

"Tsuna don't stop" I shook my head my long black hair flying from side to side. My toes curled and I felt my walls clench down on his dick.

"Fuck" he said through gritted teeth. I felt myself combust, a white flash and then stars. I yelled his name and continued to bounce up and down. I felt him fill me with his warmness and started to slow down. We were both breathing hard and I kissed him. We both let out a small laugh.

"God I missed you" he said holding me close

"I've missed you too" I got off him and he slipped out of me. I laid next to him a arm over my eyes the other over my midsection. He kissed my cheek and got out of bed, I peeked and watched him walk to the bathroom, He ran the water and started a shower, came back in and kissed me.

"Hmm?" I asked all my energy spent

"Care to join me for a shower?" he asked, I moved my arm to see that beautiful smile. I had to smile back.

"Yes please" I rolled out of bed and he grabbed my had leading the way into the bathroom. We got into the shower and we took turns washing each other. The water relaxing my somewhat sore muscles. Tsuna washed my hair. We got out and we dried off, I slipped on his t-shirt and crawled back into his big bed.

"I love you Scarlett" he whispered wrapping an arm around my waist

"I love you too Tsuna" I smiled and cuddled in closer.

That night I fell asleep in the arms of the love of my life.


End file.
